finally
by Natarle
Summary: Golden Pair: Eiji and Fuji have a little talk that leads to other things. no, not like that.


here's a little something i wrote for my PoT OTP! (because they're love) my brain was dead when i wrote this so.. hehe..

-------------

Title: Finally

Series: Tennis no Oujisama

Pairing: golden pair

Warning: -

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.. T.T

--------------

**Finally**

Eiji was missing him, I just know it. Oishi had been out of town with his family because of a relative's wedding or something. I'm not sure when he'll be back, neither does Eiji. And that was making my best friend depressed, not that he'll say anything to me.

We've been sitting at a fastfood restaurant when I heard him sigh…again. I've lost count of the number of times he sighed since we met up earlier.

"Eiji, if there's something wron, you know you could always tell me." Eiji seemed to be startled by that, I noticed him freeze, eyes wide. "Eiji?"

"Oh, it's nothing," he said and smiled at me.

It's nothing, he said. Which meant that there's something bothering him but he doesn't want to tell me. Ah, he really misses Oishi, I just know it. Then I heard him sigh again.

"I know there's something bothering you or you won't be heaving a sigh every now and then," I start, "But if you don't want to tell me…"

"Nya, Fuji," he interrupted and I stopped. "I'm.. .I have… Have you ever felt like you've got these butterflies down your stomach and your heart skips several beats and it hurt and that you really feel like you want something, that something's missing or that…"

This time, I interrupted him. "It's about Oishi, isn't it?"

He immediately gaped at me.

"What? It's not that it's obvious that you miss him." I caught a shadow at the corner of my eye. Oh. This will be interesting.

"I… yeah, it's about Oishi."

"Do you love him?" I know I'm stupid to ask this because the answer has been obvious to me a long time ago but sometimes, something had to be said out loud. My question surprised Eiji, yet again and I repeat it.

"I keep thinking about him," he finally answered.

"I asked if you love him."

"I miss him when I'm not with him."

"So, do you love him?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with him. Ne, Fuji, could you say that I'm in love with him?" He looked at me, pleading with his eyes that I answer that question.

"You know the answer to that, don't you? And you've known for quite a while, didn't you?" I asked in return.

"I… yes. But I'm so afraid, Fuji. I don't know how to tell him, or how he'll react if I do." Eiji sounded close to panic.

"Then maybe you should find out about that now. " I said as I pointed behind him. As Eiji's eyes met with Oishi's, I knew my friend was scared. Oishi's eyes were questioning.

"O-Oishi…How…how long have you been there?"

"Ah, quite a wh-while." And I could see the panic rise up even more on Eiji.

"Maybe this isn't the best place for you to talk about this." I interrupted. There was too much tension around them.

"Ah, yes. Walk with me Eiji?" Oishi smiled at Eiji and I knew that my friend would be very happy by the end of the day.

I watched as they walked out of the restaurant, Oishi walking beside Eiji whose eyes were fixed on the ground. They should really talk things out thoroughly. I don't know why it took them this long to take action but I guess things just take time for them and in the end, everything just might work out.

I stood up and walk out after a while and head out in the direction they took. It's getting late and I've given them enough time to talk. I just want to make sure. Eiji is my best friend. I wanted to see if he's alright.

As I turn a corner, I stopped and smiled. Yes, things definitely turned out alright. That much I'm sure of as I walked away from two of my friends in each other's arms, looking content. The only thought that ran through my mind that time was: finally.

------------

yay! i finished it.. jumps for joy anyway, if anyone want to know what happened during eiji and oishi's "walk", tell me.. because i just can't write it here since it's written in fuji's PoV (because i love fuji, being the great friend that he is) and it would see that he is too much of a stalker if he told what happened between the golden pair.. so.. hehe..


End file.
